


Everybody Talks

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 斯莱特林的Jack Frost在圣诞舞会前当众吻了拉文克劳的院花Rapunzel的劲爆八卦被所有人口耳相传着。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a whisper  
> 起因仅是一声耳语  
> And that was when I kissed her  
> 就在那时我吻上了她的嘴唇  
> And then she made my lips hurt  
> 她让我的嘴唇阵痛无比  
> I could hear the chit chat  
> 我可以听到周围人们的议论  
> Everybody talks' everybody talks  
> 众说纷纭 议论非非

「 嘿，你听说了么？」

从天花板飘落而下的是雪花。

眨眼间圣诞节便近在眼前，也预示着这学期就快要结束了。

杰克冲对面拉文克劳长桌上的姑娘们举起杯子轻笑着，后者随即迅速转过头去继续小声嘀咕着什么。

「 听说她扇了他一巴掌。」

「 可他脸上没有痕迹呀？」

「 他的嘴角有伤口啊。」

他放下杯子，抓起一块南瓜馅饼放进嘴里。

嘶——嘴角的伤口传来阵阵刺痛，不过什么都比不上美食重要。

说到圣诞节，最让人手无足措的除了麦格教授的华尔兹课程以外，就是圣诞舞会了。

虽然全校的人都聚集在宴厅里感觉还不赖，但要穿那些花里胡哨的礼服他就不愿意了。

还会有比穿那些衣服更傻的事么？

“你可真干了件蠢事。”

希卡普厚重的课本几乎覆盖住了整张桌子。

“我只是为了吸引注意力，就像你说的。”

他挑了挑眉，随即看向不远处赫奇帕奇的长桌。

「 偏偏挑在舞会之前？他一定是故意的。」

「 他当然是故意的！你们看到他当时的表情了么？」

正如他所感觉到的一样，那种带有敌意的眼神从不止一个男孩身上传来。

当然，也不只是从赫奇帕奇的男生眼神中传来。

“我可没让你…”

“弗罗斯特！”

只见一位红发姑娘气势汹汹地朝他的方向走来。

“现在开跑的话，你觉得我有多少机率成功逃…”

“来不及了，杰克，来不及的。”

希卡普嘬了一口奶油蘑菇汤，淡淡地看着桌前杰克的衣领被来人一把揪起。

“你是疯了么？”

希卡普大概可以理解这姑娘的心情，毕竟受害者可是她最好的朋友呀。

只不过，如果她能用更温和的方式来解决问题就好了。

“托了你的福，你觉得还有谁会邀请她当舞伴？”

算了，他想什么呢，他可是见识过这个和他一起上魔药课的红发姑娘的脾气的。

「 你看，梅丽达果然会来找他吧！」

一阵议论声开始回荡在他耳畔。

「 可他是杰克·弗罗斯特啊 」

「 我以为他喜欢的是更酷一点的女孩，那姑娘看起来真是... 」

梅丽达突然松开杰克的衣领，后者看着她径直走到那些突然闭嘴的姑娘们身旁，只见她躬下身子，顺势搭住她们的肩，“你们应该听胖夫人说过，葛莱芬多休息室里那只红木箭的由来吧？”

姑娘们安静地点了点头。

“也应该听说过我弟弟，丹布洛奇家三胞胎的事迹吧？”

姑娘们又安静地点了点头。

“那么，下次再让我听到你们议论我和我朋友的话，别告诉我没提醒过你们——我会让你们变成下一个热门话题的。”

梅丽达轻轻拍了拍她们微颤的肩，说罢便踏着步子离开了这些姑娘。

葛莱芬多的追球手真不是盖的，杰克这么想着，就差给她鼓鼓掌吹口哨了，如果不是她再次非常友好地揪起他的领子继续刚才的话题的话，他说不定真的会那么做。

好吧，他确实做了一件激怒梅丽达，并且把他推向舆论风口浪尖的事。

大家都知道的，那个长发如瀑的女孩，拉文克劳的院花，乐佩·科洛纳。

这一切都是关于她。

她喜欢读书，画画也很棒，她热心地帮他解决过魔咒课上出现的麻烦，也总会冲他微笑。

如果有人问起的话，杰克是绝对不会否认他喜欢这姑娘的。

所以当希卡普察觉他毫不遮掩的视线时，他也理所当然地没有否认。

当然，他之前从不知道她还有院花这一称号，就像他不知道自己也被称为院草一样，不过这些都不重要。

他只需要引起她的注意，就像希卡普告诉他的一样，引起对方注意是促进关系的第一步。

故意让她在人群之中难堪？

故意让别人以为他们在交往？

故意让别人不敢邀请她当舞伴？

故意让她成为此刻供大家议论的对象？

不，这一切都不是他的本意。

他只是做了件一直扎根在他脑海中徘徊着的事罢了。

他把占卜课本一把丢给了希卡普。

在他困惑眼神的注视之下，杰克穿过拥挤的人群来到了走廊的另一边。

他从容不迫地靠近那个正在和梅丽达说话的金发姑娘，后者对他的到来和他脸上挂着的坏笑显然毫无防备。

梅丽达感觉到了有什么人与她擦肩而过，却在转头时看见那个熟悉的银发男孩捧住乐佩的脸颊，他将她揽到眼前后毫不犹豫地贴上了她的唇。

第一秒，梅丽达看着乐佩的笑容凝固在脸上。

第二秒，希卡普看着距离这个吻最近的观众——几乎石化的梅丽达。

第三秒，乐佩手中的书籍与大地母亲来了个亲密接触。

第四秒，希卡普和杰克的占卜课本与大地母亲来了个亲密接触。

第五秒，走廊内人群刹那间的寂静和众人目光的焦点。

第六秒，整个走廊充斥着人群间爆发出的起哄声，口哨声和议论声。

你要问亲吻乐佩·科洛纳小姐的感想？

除了她的双唇和看起来一样很柔软以外，就是被她咬了一口。

其实没什么太多的感想。

不过他会记住，这是一个有着火星棒口味的吻。

他想，他会喜欢上火星棒的味道的，不会腻，反而很香甜。

“不过说真的，你至少该去道个歉。”

希卡普耸了耸肩。

梅丽达突然松开了他的衣领，杰克顺着她的视线望去，乐佩正从大厅门口向这边走来。

“故意让她这么难堪，你最好认真隆重地道歉。”

此时此刻大厅内的所有人目光都跟着乐佩的步伐向杰克移动着，好像在无声地诉说着，不论结局如何，下一个被热论的对象依然是他们。

好吧，他确实欠她一个道歉。

看着走近的乐佩，他如此想道。

毕竟从他嘴角的伤痕来看，她对他的行为并不满意。

更何况，谁会在吻完自己喜欢的姑娘后直接头也不回地走了呢？

这么说来，就像希卡普说的一样，他的确干了件蠢事。

“乐佩，我…”

他本来开口打算向她道歉的，可一切并不如意。

这个金发姑娘弯下身子搭上他的肩，顺势用她柔软的双唇再次堵住了他的嘴，就像他早前对她做的一样。

“…我开始怀疑我眼睛的功能了…”

“相信我，我懂你。”

伴随着大厅内再次响起的起哄声，希卡普扶着额回答道。

于是梅丽达·丹布洛奇在同一天近距离目睹了同样的两个人在大庭广众之下以近乎同样的姿势接吻后，正式迎来了继在魁地奇赛上被悍夫纳特抢了球以后的再一次精神崩溃。

嗯...以乐佩的视角来看，她和杰克的这个吻满是南瓜馅饼的味道。

“这样我们就扯平了。”

乐佩咂了咂嘴，带着他熟悉的笑容从他身边离去。

其实，先前他突如其来的那个吻确实让她觉得有点难堪，毕竟她怎么也不会想到他会在人群中吻她。

不过，如果仔细想想的话她倒是不能怪他。

毕竟，每次在和他对视时她的小动作和那些神情，也都是她别有用心而为之。

再者，她喜欢看到杰克现在这种手足无措的表情，这种难得一见的表情让她意外地很有成就感。

“等等，你愿意做我的舞伴么？”

没错，她的那些小动作和表情，为的就是这句话。

伴随着人群热闹的起哄声，梅丽达和希卡普怀疑人生的对视和对周围人的白眼，乐佩转过身去，她的金发和长袍随着她的转动而轻轻飘起。

看着杰克嘴角的伤痕和那抹弧度，她挂起了那副他看见过无数次的笑容，

“也许吧。”

——————Fin.


End file.
